Releasable shackles are used pervasively in many industries, activities, and vocations and, as such, are supplied by many manufacturers for a multitude of applications, environmental suitability, and load ranges. Releasable shackles typically are used at one or both ends of a line or rope so that the line or rope may be quickly and easily detached from its point of fixation. In some applications, the shackle to be released is easily reachable; however, in some applications, it is in a remote area where it is difficult or impossible for a person to reach a proximate zone of the shackle. Additionally, shackles typically are difficult or impossible to release when the line or rope that they are attached to has a substantially high tensile force and usually requires a secondary tool or release device to open the shackle while under load. In some applications, it is not only desirable but also necessary to release certain shackles while under this relatively high loading scenario.
Therefore, there is a need in the art of shackle design and manufacturing for a device that has a releasable mechanism that operates under a relatively high loading situation as well as to provide a release system that can be operated remotely.